pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snot-Rod
Snot-Rod is an orange hot rod with a high-powered engine sticking out from his hood. He occasionally boosts with fire from his exhaust pipe from sneezing. Snot-Rod is a part prankster who hangs out with his gang the Delinquent Road Hazards. Bio Snot-Rod took his doctor's advice and headed west to find some clean, crisp mountain air to relieve his chronic allergies. On the way he met up with Boost, DJ, and Wingo! The highly modified car group made him the gang's head of security and crowd control. He still has allergies and explosive sneezing attacks, but his ability to clear the road of pesky traffic is unmatched and much appreciated by his buddies who like the road all to themselves."Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. ''Cars Snot-Rod is a member of the tuner cars. He sneezes a lot and is the only one in the group who is a muscle car. Along with his tuner car group, he causes Lightning McQueen to fall out of his trailer. He is caught by Sheriff at the end of the film, along with the other tuners, and forced to fix the road with Bessie. Video Games Cars: The Video Game In the Cars video game, which takes place after the movie, Snot-Rod and the other tuners refuse to let Lightning McQueen get through a part of Tailfin Pass. Though he doesn't say anything, Lightning challenges them to a race, and that when he wins, they'll let him pass, and offer one of Boost's nitro canisters. The tuners agree to race him, but unfortunately, they lost. Later, the tuners spot Mack on the highway and prepares to rob him of Lightning's race gear, which they succeeded (Snot-Rod provided a ramp for Boost to jump on Mack's trailer, and also woke him up). When Lightning hears about the robbery, he brings the tuners to justice and were later impounded, also they confess that they didn't plan the robbery, they were paid by Chick Hicks to do so. Cars Mater-National Championships Snot-Rod is the only member of the Delinquent Road Hazards to return in ''Mater-National. He appears the races, North Willy's Butte, Rustbucket Grand Prix, The Upper Mine, and Stadium Race 3. He is a member of an opponent team in the 4th Team Relay. Specifications *Vehicle Type: Bragatron/Roadburner *Proud of his custom grille logo *Supercharged and fuel injected nitro burning funny car - hence the flames! *Fastest and least predictable of the gang *Sneezes cause wide open throttle, instant acceleration and nitro fire from the headers (exhaust pipes) Gallery Snot rod side.jpg|Common picture of Snot-Rod. Snot Rod.jpeg|Front left and rear right views of Snot-Rod. SnotRod3.jpg snotrodinimpound.jpg|Snot-Rod in the impound Snot Rod Sneezing.jpg Trivia *He is the only tuner car that doesn't appear in Tokyo Mater. *He appears on a calendar in Andy's room in Toy Story 3 as a normal car. *Snot-Rod was supposed to be in the unmade ''Cars Toons'' episode, Import Mater. This episode was later remade into Tokyo Mater, in which he didn't appear. *Snot-Rod appears as a playable character in, the psychological horror video game, Outlast along with the rest of the gang, but he does not talk. *Snot-Rod's license plate simply reads "SNOT ROD". Also, Snot-Rod comes from Drag City, according to his license plate. *Snot-Rod, as well as an impound version of him, has been released to the Cars Die-Cast Line. .]] *Snot-Rod appears to be based on an American muscle car. His paint stripes suggest a Dodge Challenger. *Actually, a Dodge bodied AA/FC; nitro burning funny cars are the quickest and fastest full-bodied cars on the planet. The top quarter mile speed is 334.32 mph, while the low elapsed time is 4.464 seconds - that's some sneeze! *His name is a play on the word Hot Rod, which are typically American cars with large engines modified for linear speed. *In Cars: Fast as Lightning, his name is spelt as "''SnotRod" and however he doesn't speak in the game. Die-casts Sc-snot-rod.jpg|Snot-Rod's first die-cast. Ror-impound-snot-rod.jpg|Impound die-cast. Fl-easter-egg-snot-rod.jpg|Easter Egg die-cast. References Category:Hot Rods Category:Cars Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Mater-National Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Speeders Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Tuners